1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus by which a tubular candle holder for continuously upwardly feeding a consumable candle may be converted into a battery actuated electric candle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of automatic feeding tubular holders for consumable candles heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,299,537, 1,908,044, 1,923,826, 2,464,361, 2,469,163, 3,283,546, 3,388,960 and 3,614,279. However, it is occasionally desired, for various reasons, not to use a consumable candle. One such reason would be in the event a candle is to be used in an area experiencing at least a moderate draft, such a draft causing a consumable candle to flicker excessively. In such an instance, it is sometimes desired to utilize an electrically actuated artificial candle in order that a candlelight atmosphere may be simulated without excessive flickering of the light source. Accordingly, a need exists by which a tubular holder for a consumable self-feeding candle may be retrofitted in order to convert the candle holder into an electrically actuated battery powered candle.